


Lo sbocciare dell'amore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: DBNA [27]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Adventure & Romance, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:43:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 10,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: [Fa parte di DBNA].Come Trunks e Pan, e Goten e Bra, si sono messi insieme.(Attenzione, ai fini della trama saranno presenti anche altre coppie come la TenxLunch o la UbxMarron).





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta sentendo Stai lontana da me di Adriano Celentano.

Cap.1 Valese la traditrice  
  
"Anche oggi vuoi che vado al solito posto a prendere il gelato?" domandò Goten. Valese socchiuse gli occhi, sorrise mostrando i denti candidi e annuì. I suoi orecchini a forma di lune e stelle ondeggiavano, riflettevano la luce del sole sulla loro superfice dorata. Goten sentì il proprio cellulare vibrare, guardò il nome sopra lo schermo, sospirò, chiuse la chiamata e lo rimise nella tasca.  
"Chi era?" domandò Valese. Sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Goten sbuffò e alzò le spalle, mettendo le mani in tasca.  
"La mia ex. Ancora non ha capito che ora sto con te" borbottò. Valese si sporse, gli baciò la guancia lasciandogli un segno vermiglio.  
"Sei tutto mio, mio eroe" trillò. Goten arrossì, le sorrise e le fece l'occhiolino.  
"Due gelati in arrivo" sussurrò. Valese annuì, si allontanò facendo sbattere i tacchi sulle piastrelle di pietra e raggiunse una panchina sedendosi. Goten attraversò la strada, raggiunse un chioschetto e si mise in fila.  
"Ohy, ciao". Si sentì salutare. Abbassò lo sguardo e vide che la ragazza davanti a lui era Bra, i lunghi capelli della giovane le ondeggiavano dietro le spalle.  
"Bra?" domandò e la voce gli tremò. La giovane si mise una ciocca azzurra dietro l'orecchio e annuì.  
"Ti ricordi molto di me" disse ironica. Goten ridacchiò, si passò la mano tra i capelli e arrossì.  
"Di solito quando ci vediamo c'è sempre un po' troppo movimento. Ed inoltre ricordo quando seguivi me e Trunks, ed eri alta un tappo e un barattolo" ammise. Bra sospirò e incrociò le braccia sotto il top rosso, facendo ondeggiare i suoi seni prosperosi.  
"Ti ricordi ancora quando avevo quella specie di ciuffo sulla testa, sembravo una rapa" borbottò. Goten scoppiò a ridere, Bra lo colpì con una gomitata all'addome e il ragazzo tossì.  
"Io non rido per quel cespuglio che hai in testa" brontolò. Goten si grattò la guancia e annuì.  
"Li devo tagliare giornalmente per non essere il clone di mio padre". Ammise.  
"Puoi passare avanti" disse Bra. Goten sorrise e le si mise davanti, osservò un'aziana allontanarsi e si trovò davanti il viso del gelataio.  
"Due coni alla panna" ordinò. L'uomo annuì e Goten si voltò verso Bra.  
"Grazie, la mia ragazza li sta aspettando. Anzi, vieni così ti presento la mia Valese" disse. Bra annuì, Goten si voltò e prese le i due coni per le ostie con entrambe le mani. Dei rivoli di gelato alla vaniglia gli colarono sulle mani.  
"Metta tutto sul mio conto" disse Bra, guardandosi le unghie aguzze e laccate di rosso sangue.  
"Certo signorina Briefs" rispose il gelataio. Goten fischiò.  
"Wow, è vero, voi siete ricchi" sussurrò. Bra annuì, si tolse un laccio dalla tasca della gonna rosso fuoco e si legò i capelli lunghi in una coda.  
"Andiamo, la tua ragazza ti aspetta" gli ricordò Bra. Goten si voltò e attraversò la strada, seguito dalla giovane. Si fermò a metà percorso, sgranando gli occhi e socchiudendo la bocca. Valese era in braccio a un ragazzo dai lunghi capelli castani, con una cicatrice sopra la fronte. I due si stavano baciando, mentre alle loro spalle si alzavano gli schizzi della fontana della piazza. Goten aprì le mani ed i coni gli finirono a terra, le ostie andarono in frantumi e il gelato si allargò sull'asfalto. Bra guardò la giovane, digrignò i denti e afferrò Goten per un braccio.  
"Se resti qui t'investiranno" mormorò. Raggiunse le strisce pedonali e lo condusse con sé fino a un'aiuola, i suoi stivali affondarono nel terreno e nell'erba. Si fermarono sotto un albero, Goten si accasciò contro la corteccia appoggiandoci la fronte. Bra guardò le sue iridi grigie e strinse un pugno, coperto dal lungo guanto vermiglio.  
“Quello che vedi morire, giudicalo perso” sancì. 

 


	2. Cap.2 Allenamento

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Gente di Laura Pausini.

Cap.2 Allenamento  
  
Bra osservò suo padre addormentato su un fianco sopra il divano, il respiro del principe dei saiyan era regolare,  il suo petto nudo si alzava e abbassava facendo ondeggiare l'asciugamano che teneva intorno al collo. La giovane prese la lattina vuota e schiacciata di birra dalla mano dell'uomo e la mise sopra il tavolinetto. Si raddrizzò e si mise a correre, uscì fuori dal salotto, scivolò con i piedi coperti dai calzini lungo il corridoio e si fermò davanti alla porta metallica della Gravity. Sorrise vedendola socchiuse, la spinse entrando e se la richiuse alle spalle con un tonfo. Raggiunse il pannello dei comandi, digitò un paio di tasti e si accese uno schermo rosso su cui apparve un 100g in stecche nere. La stanza si illuminò di rosso, l'aria divenne tremante e la giovane sentì la gravità premerle le spalle fino a farle scricchiolare le ossa. Si voltò e avanzò di un paio di passi, la tuta da ginnastica azzurra le premeva contro la pelle candida ed ad ogni passo il suo codino azzurro oscillava. Camminò avanti e indietro, avvertendo lo sterno dolerle e le ossa dell'intero corpo scricchiolarle, gli occhi le si arrossarono.  
__  
"E' il tuo migliore amico, dovresti andare a prenderla a pugni!" gridò Bra. Trunks incrociò le braccia al petto e si appoggi contrò la parete della stanza della giovane.  
"Non posso massacrare Valese, è solo una stupida oca, morirebbe al mio primo pugno" le ricordò. Allungò una gamba e appoggiò il piede sopra una sedia. Bra sbuffò rumorosamente e piegò di lato la fialetta che teneva in mano. Vide una goccia verde del liquido che conteneva cadere, finire sopra una foglia rodendola. Trunks guardò il fumo grigiastro alzarsi dai resti rossastri e bruciacchiati della foglia.  
 "E tu non puoi avvelenarla" le ricordò. Bra digrignò i denti rumorosamente, corrugò la fronte e abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Continua a telefonarli, implorandolo di rimettersi insieme" sibilò. Mise la fiala insieme ad altre in un contenitore nero di plastica. Trunks alzò lo sguardo e le sue iridi azzurre rifletterono la luce della lampada.  
"Io sono il suo migliore amico e come tale lo conosco. Se lo merita, ha fatto soffrire molte ragazze tradendole a sua volta. Gli servirà per crescere" ribatté. Bra strisciò rumorosamente la sedia sul pavimento e si alzò, allontanandosi dalla sua scrivania.  
"Non l'avvelenerò, promesso" sibilò.  
  
"Goten non merita di piangere per quella là" sibilò Bra. Iniziò a dare una serie di pugni a vuoto, sentiva i muscoli delle braccia pulsare e le spalle dolerle. Strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare, ad ogni suo colpo la sua coda di cavallo azzurra oscillava.  
"Diventerò supersaiyan e arderò Valese come la fiamma fa con le falene" sibilò. Strinse più forte i pugni, conficcando le unghie nel palmo lasciando una serie di mezzelune. Diede un'altra scarica di pugni, le sue braccia si ricoprirono di sudore ed iniziò ad ansimare.  
"E nel contempo farò vedere a mio padre che non m'interessano solo i vestiti. Mi farò perdonare per averlo lasciato solo contro Baby-Goten e Baby-Gohan". Aggiunse. Iniziò a dare una serie di calci alti, sul suo ventre nudo si contraevano i suoi muscoli creando la tartaruga. Saltò e diede una serie di calci in volo, riatterrando in piedi. Avvertì il suo corpo bruciare e gemette di  dolore.  
"Non sarò un'oca come Valese, risveglierò il mio istinto saiyan". Promise.


	3. Cap.3 Un terzo occhio per piangere

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sul testo S.O.S. (Jonhas Brothers).  
> Scritta sulla canzone Imbranato di Tiziano Ferro.

Cap.3 Un terzo occhio per piangere  


**_E’ come se camminassi su vetri spezzati,  
Farei meglio a credere di sanguinare_ **

  
Tenshinan si passò l'asciugamano sul capo umido e sul collo muscoloso, le gocce d'acqua scendevano lungo il suo petto umido.  
"Sei stato alla cascata ad allenarti, vero?" domandò Lunch. Si passò il rossetto vermiglio sulle labbra, le strofinò tra loro e chiuse il rossetto, rimettendoci il coperchio. Ten si voltò, guardò la maglietta aderente che indossava la donna e alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Devi andare a fare un servizio per il telegiornale, oggi?" chiese. Lunch si passò la spazzola tra i lunghi capelli blu.  
"Lo sai che è il mio lato biondo che fa la giornalista. No, ho un appuntamento" rispose. Ten guardò la minigonna della ragazza e deglutì, arrossendo, guardando le sue gambe nude.  
"Esci di nuovo con quel biondino?" domandò. Lunch sorrise e si mise il foulard rosso in testa.  
"Al contrario di te, vuole che siamo fidanzati" rispose. Ten conficcò le unghie nella carme, fino a farsi una serie di tagli a mezzaluna sul palmo.  
"E quando sei lui eviti di starnutire o pensa che la bionda sia tua sorella?" chiese con voce roca. Lunch prese la borsetta e se la mise a tracolla.  
"Sei geloso?" domandò. Fece ticchettare le sue scarpe sul pavimento della casetta.  
"Vivi in casa mia per uscire con un altro?" chiese Ten. I muscoli del suo petto tremarono, gonfiandosi e socchiuse i due occhi in basso.  
"Non preoccuparti, da domani vado a vivere da lui. E' il mio telecameramen, mi verrà più utile per il lavoro. E per tua informazione, sa delle mie trasformazioni" rispose Lunch. Raggiunse la porta, la aprì ed uscì sbattendosela alle spalle.  
******************   
   
Ten afferrò la libreria, gridò e la rovesciò a terra, facendo sparpagliare i libri per terra. Diede un calcio al divano spezzandolo a metà, le due parti si ribaltarono. Gridò, il suo viso divenne vermiglio e il suo battito cardiaco divenne accelerato. Tirò un pugno al muro, sfondandolo in una serie di calcinacci e polvere. Rif deglutì a vuoto e si affacciò dalla finestra, tremando.  
"Ten?" chiese con la vocina flebile. Ten sgranò gli occhi, si voltò verso di lui e impallidì guardandolo tremare. Gli corse incontro, lo abbracciò stringendolo al petto e lo cullò.  
"Scusa amico mio, non volevo spaventarti" sussurrò. Rif annuì con il capo, si strinse al petto il cappellino e il suo unico capello oscillò.  
"Ti avevo promesso di non farti più paura, ora che non sono più un allievo del malvagio genio della gru. Scusa se non ho mantenuto la promessa" sussurrò Ten. Avvertì una serie di fitte al petto e abbassò lo sguardo. Rif gli accarezzò la guancia con la minuta mano pallida.  
 "Nemmeno una battaglia ti ha mai affranto così, amico mio" disse con vocetta strudila.   
"Lunch se n'è andata" sussurrò. Rif singhiozzò, gli affondò il viso nella maglia e scoppiò a piangere. Ten gli accarezzò il capo liscio e candido.  
*************  
"Quindi è una settimana che non la senti?" domandò Yamcha. Ten annuì, Bulma si abbassò e gli offrì un bicchiere. Ten lo prese, il calore del fumo che si alzava dal the bollente gli investì il viso.  
"Non ti ha mandato neanche un messaggio?" chiese il moro. Bulma roteò gli occhi e sbuffò.  
"Non tutti hanno cellulari e macchine nuove ogni dieci minuti" rispose la donna. Yamcha arrossì e si voltò verso la finestra.  
"Le pene d'amore vanno di moda ultimamente. Credo che mia figlia Bra si sia innamorata" spiegò Bulma. Ten soffiò sul the e lo sorseggiò, sentendo la lingua bruciare.  
"E' stata colpa mia, non mi sono accorto che in tutti questi anni mi ero abituato a lei. Io mi stavo innamorando e intanto quel terzo incomodo si metteva tra di noi" biascicò.  
"Questo succede quando lasci che una relazione di solo se**o diventi d'amore, poi soffri" spiegò Yamcha. Fu raggiunto da un pugno al capo e crollò svenuto in avanti. Ten si alzò in piedi di scatto, rovesciò il bicchiere sul tavolo macchiando la tovaglia di the e la sua sedia si ribaltò con un tonfo.   
"Vegeta, non far svenire gli ospiti" brontolò Bulma. Vegeta si voltò verso Ten e gli tirò uno schiaffo, si voltò e si allontano. Ten impallidì, accarezzandosi la guancia arrossata e ansimò, tremando.  
"Non farci caso, è il suo modo per aiutarti a reagire" spiegò Bulma.  
 ********************  
  
Ten aveva gli occhi arrossati, la testa gli doleva ed il suo respiro era rantolante. Guardò Rif addormentato sul cuscino su un fianco, gli rimboccò la coperta e si rizzò. La porta si aprì con un tonfo e il guerriero si voltò, sgranò gli occhi guardando Lunch avanzare. Il vento le fece ondeggiare i lunghi capelli biondi e il fiocco rosso che li decorava si sciolse e volò via. Lunch lasciò andare una valigia, che arrivò a terra con un tonfo e si aprì facendo finire vestiti e banconote tutt'intorno. Ten avanzò con la bocca socchiusa, le gambe gli tremavano ed ondeggiava ad ogni passo.  
"Sapevo che non potevi stare senza di me" ringhiò. Ten boccheggiò, la giovane starnutì e le tornarono i capelli blu. Si mise a correre, lo raggiunse si strinse a lui, affondandogli il viso nel petto. Singhiozzò, si avvinghiò con le dita alla maglia di Ten ed ansimò.  
"Non posso stare senza di te ... non ci riesco, ci ho provato" biascicò. Ten la staccò da sé, si mise in ginocchio e le prese le mani tra le sue. Rif aprì gli occhi, si voltò e li vide, sorrise e spiccò il volo raggiungendo il capo del migliore amico.  
"Lunch, vuoi sposarmi?" domandò Ten. Rif infilò la mano in tasca e gli porse un anellino dorato, Ten lo prese e lo porse a Lunch. La giovane lo prese e se lo infilò al dito.  
"Assolutamente sì" mormorò. Ten sorrise, le lacrime gli scesero dal terzo occhio sulla fronte e Rif batté le mani.


	4. Cap.4 Non capiva che l'amavo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Non capiva che l'amavo di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.4 Non capiva che l'amavo  
  
  
Pan si sdraiò sul letto, alzò lo sguardo e socchiuse gli occhi, allargò le braccia ed espirò. I lunghi capelli neri si allargavano sul cuscino candido, risaltando. Strinse gli occhi, si leccò le labbra ed espirò. Una giovane dai corti capelli verdi si sedette sul bordo del suo letto.  
"E' così quest'estate torni a casa dai tuoi?" chiese. Pan socchiuse gli occhi, si alzò seduta ed annuì.  
"E' la prima volta da quando mi sono iscritta a questo college che torno a casa" mormorò con voce roca. L'altra giovane sorrise, si sporse in avanti e le raddrizzò il cerchietto blu scuro.  
"Saranno felice di vedere che ti sei fatta una vera e propria donna, ti sei alzata moltissimo" sussurrò. Pan si massaggiò la spalla, chinò il capo e lo incassò tra le spalle.  
"Saranno occupati, si svolgerà il matrimonio tra zio Tenshinhan e zia Lunch" biascicò. Il vento sbatteva contro la finestra, facendo risuonare una serie di sibili e tonfi all'interno della stanza. La giovane si voltò verso la parete e guardò un pezzo di stoffa appeso e incorniciato.  
"Porterai con te il ricordo di tuo nonno?" chiese. Pan si morse l'interno della guancia e annuì.  
"Se lo lasciavi me ne sarei occupata io. Tanto dovrai tornare per la fine delle lezioni" ribatté la ragazza. Si grattò il mento e chinò il capo di lato, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche verdi davanti ai lati del viso. Pan tirò indietro le gambe e le abbracciò, appoggiando la guancia sul ginocchio. La compagna di stanza la guardò e le passò una mano sul capo.  
"Sei sempre così silenziosa che è difficile capirlo, ma sei più depressa del solito o sbaglio?" chiese. Pan sorrise e alzò lo sguardo.  
"A casa si aspettano l'allegra Pan, non sanno quanto sono cambiata" ammise con voce roca. L'altra giovane mise le mani sul letto e si girò, sospirando.  
"Dimmi la verità, lì c'è il motivo della tua perenne depressione?" chiese. Pan unì i piedi, chiudendo gli occhi.  
"Si vede che mi conosci. Sì, c'è il ragazzo che non ha mai capito che l'amassi" sussurrò.

 


	5. Cap.5 Il matrimonio di Tenshinhan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Glee Cast - Stereo Heart.

Cap.5 Il matrimonio di Tenshinhan  
  
  
"Grazie per essere venuti a questo splendido matrimonio!" gridò Crilin. La luce delle lampade lo illuminavano, il suo corpo copriva un paio di crepe del muro della cascina alle sue spalle. Vegeta era seduto sopra il tetto a tegole, teneva le braccia incrociate e il capo alzato.  
"Tsk, non ci volevo venire" ringhiò. Crilin sorrise e salutò, stringendo con l'altra mano il microfono. Marron arrossì, chinò il capo e si coprì il viso con la mano.  
"Io non lo conosco quando fa così" mormorò. Avanzò con gli occhi bassi, andò a sbattere e cadde per terra. Alzò lo sguardo e si trovò davanti un paio di gambe dalla pelle nera e deglutì. Sollevò il capo e vide un giovane offrirle la mano, la afferrò e la sollevò.  
"Ci conosciamo?" chiese. Chinò di lato il capo e fece ondeggiare i suoi lunghi codini biondi.   
"Sono Ub, l'allievo di Goku" si presentò il giovane. Marron sorrise e annuì.  
"Per allietare questo momento vi canterò una canzone!" gridò Crilin.   
C18 volò sul palco, lo afferrò per la vita e levitò. Il marito si divincolò, gli cadde il microfono sul palco e ci fu un forte fischio.  
"Grazie per averci salvato" mormorò Bulma. Guardò lo sposo passarle davanti, lo vide salire sugli scalini di legno a passo di marcia e salire sul palco. Si abbassò, prese il microfono e se lo portò alle labbra.  
"Scu ... scusate. Vi ringrazio per essere qui" farfugliò. Il suo viso divenne completamente rosso e deglutì a vuoto sentendo dei fischi.  
"Vai, grande!" urlò Yamcha. Rif sorrise, si avvicinò alla consolle musicale e fece partire una canzone.  
"Canta! Canta!" gridò Yamcha. Alzò un pugno e fischiò di nuovo.  
"Sì, canta!" gridò Bulma. Lunch ridacchiò e annuì, facendo oscillare il velo da sposa. Ten deglutì a vuoto, allargò le gambe e si avvicinò il microfono alle labbra. Bisbigliò, creando un rumore simile a un forte ronzio.  
"Ci mancava" brontolò Vegeta. Si sbatté la mano sul viso, sentì un tonfo accanto a sé e vide Junior sedersi al suo fianco.  
"Sto scappando anche io". Spiegò il namecciano.  
"Canta più forte!" gridò Gohan. Videl sorrise e appoggiò la testa sulla spalla del marito, mentre il ricercatore metteva i gomiti sul tavolino di plastica bianca.  
"Il mio cuore è uno stereo" cantò Tenshinhan. Alzò il capo e il cielo stellato si rifletté nel suo terzo occhio.  
"Batte per te, quindi ascoltalo da vicino" cantò.  
 Una stella cadente passò e il guerriero sorrise. Incrociò le gambe e girò su se stesso allargando le gambe. Si voltò nuovamente verso gl'invitati e si avvicinò ancora il microfono alla bocca.  
"Senti i miei pensieri in ogni nota" intonò. Junior annuì a tempo un paio di volte e Vegeta ticchettò con la punta candida dello stivale.  
"E' bravo a cantare" sussurrò C18. Sedendosi su una palma e appoggiando il marito sulle gambe.  
"Anche io" brontolò Crilin.  
"Fai di me la tua radio" cantò Tenshinhan. Si sporse in avanti avvicinandosi al pubblico.  
"Accendimi quanto ti senti giù". Proseguì. Trunks alzò lo sguardo dal tavolo di plastica bianco e osservò il cantante.  
"Questa melodia è stata fatta per me" sussurrò Lunch, mentre il marito cantava le stesse parole.   
Chichi accarezzò la testa a Pan e le baciò la guancia.  
"Goditi la festa" sussurrò. Pan annuì e si guardò le ballerine blu notte.  
\- Fortunatamente nessuno mi ha notata -pensò.  
"Canta insieme al mio stereo". Cantò gridando Ten, mentre Yamcha batteva le mani a ritmo.   
Pan alzò lo sguardo osservando Trunks riabbassare lo sguardo, arrossì e abbassò a sua volta gli occhi. Ten chiuse il pugno, alzando medio e mignolo e dimenò la mano.  
"Se fossi solo un altro disco polveroso sul ripiano, soffieresti via la polvere e mi suoneresti come tutti gli altri" cantò. Bra alzò lo sguardo osservando la luna piena e Goten si sedette in una sedia di plastica accanto a lei, appoggiando una coppa per metà piena di champagne sul tavolo.  
"Sei venuta da sola?" domandò coprendo le parole della canzone.   
Bra negò con il capo e indicò suo fratello a due tavoli più avanti.  
"C'è l'intera famiglia al completo. Noi Briefs, come voi Son, ci muoviamo a tribù" rispose, parlando a sua volta sulla melodia cantata dallo sposo. Goten annuì, sfiorò con la mano quella della giovane ed entrambi arrossirono.  
"Inoltre mi scuso se salto qualche traccia, è che l'ultima ragazza che ha giocato con me ha lasciato un paio di crepe" cantò Tenshinhan.  
 Lunch si sedette sui gradini ai piedi del palco, nelle sue iridi si rifletteva la figura del marito. Starnutì ed i suoi capelli divennero biondi.  
"Ero abituato, ma adesso l'ho superato". Proseguì a cantare Tenshinhan, dimenando il bacino e muovendo il capo a destra e a sinistra.  
"E questa chi sarebbe?!" gridò Lunch. Alzò il mitragliatore al cielo e sparò una serie di colpi.  
"Non ti fermare amico mio, sei bravissimo!" strillò Rif. Marron guardò Ub bere il dodicesimo bicchiere di alcolico all'arancia e alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Non rischi di ubriacarti così?" domandò. Ub si grattò la testa, il suo viso abbronzato era arrossato.  
"Non era aranciata?" farfugliò. Marron scoppiò a ridere e si nascose il viso con la mano.  
"Perché avere rancori in amore è un antico artefatto". Cantò con tutta la sua voce Tenshinhan.  
Ub condusse Marron sotto la palma e baciò Marron. In quel momento esplosero i fuochi d'artificio, illuminando il cielo notturno. Crilin abbassò lo sguardo, C18 gli tappò gli occhi e lo baciò.


	6. Cap.6 I ricordi di Pan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Non capiva che l'amavo, canzone di Paolo Meneguzzi.

Cap.6 I ricordi di Pan  
  
"Avevo promesso a Tenshinhan che lo aiuto a ripulire la festa, ma... Ub ha detto che mi accompagna lui a casa. Vuole assolutamente conoscere meglio il migliore amico del suo maestro" ammise Marron. Si leccò le labbra, togliendo i residui del suo lucidalabbra avvertendo il sapore di fragola sulla lingua.  
"Bene, ora puoi dirmi la verità?" domandò Trunks. Si passò la mano tra i capelli color glicine e Marron gli baciò la guancia.  
"Capisci sempre al volo quello che penso" mormorò la ragazza. Trunks alzò le sopracciglia ed annuì.  
"Sei stata la mia ragazza per due anni" ribatté. Marron strofinò le dita sul braccio nudo ed annuì.  
"Sono contenta che siamo rimasti amici, nonostante come è finita ..." sussurrò. Trunks mise le mani tasca ed annuì.  
"Lo sai che Goten si è lasciato con Valese?" domandò. Marron si strinse i lacci dei codini biondi ed annuì.  
"Se lo merita, non scorderò mai che mentre usciva con me flirtava con altre dieci ragazze" rispose la giovane. Il suo nasino a patata divenne rosato. Trunks mise una sedia di plastica sopra un'altra pila di sedie.  
"Mia sorella non fa altro che difenderlo. Io, invece, penso che gli farà bene" ribatté. Marron incrociò le dita e si alzò sulle punte delle scarpe rosa confetto.  
"La verità è che si è ubriacato e sta vomitando anche l'anima. I miei vogliono ospitarlo finché non si sentirà meglio. Allora me lo fai il piacere di occuparti tu di aiutare a pulire?" chiese. Trunks alzò lo sguardo, la luce delle lampade si rifletté nelle sue iridi azzurre.  
"Certo, per una vecchia amica questo e altro" ribatté. Marron saltellò sul posto, facendo oscillare la lunga gonna rosa e annuì.  
"Sapevo di poter contare su di te!" gridò. Si voltò e corse via, passò oltre Lunch intenta a gesticolare davanti a Bulma, schivò Olong, il genio fischio guardandole le gambe e la giovane lo fece svenire raggiungendolo con un calcio al viso. Raggiunse Ub piegato in due davanti a un'aiuola, intento a vomitare. C18 lanciò una Capsula olpà facendo apparire un elicottero parcheggiato e Crilin diede qualche pacca sulle spalle del giovane.  
**********************  
  
Videl singhiozzò, si pulì il viso con il fazzoletto, il mascara le era colato intorno agli occhi ed il labbro inferiore le tremava.  
"Mamma, è da quando sono tornata che piangi. Penserò che non sei felice di vedermi" sussurrò Pan. La madre singhiozzò più forte e affondò il viso nel fazzoletto, i corti capelli neri le aderivano al viso.  
"Bambina mia, non farci caso. E' solo contenta di vederti" ribatté Gohan. Si tolse gli occhiali e li pulì con una pezzuola, la rimise nella tasca della camicia e indossò nuovamente gli occhiali.  
"Ti sei fatta grande" biascicò Videl. Pan sbuffò, si voltò e vide il padre mettere in pila i tavoli di plastica.  
"Piccola mia, andresti a smontare il palco di legno?" domandò Gohan. Pan si massaggiò il collo e si guardò intorno.  
"Avrei voluto salutare Bra". Ammise. Gohan ammonticchiò in un angolo le varie tovaglie di plastica trasparenti.  
"Hai avuto tutta la serata" ribatté secco. Ammonticchiando altri tavoli di plastica ancora.  
"Capito l'antifona" ribatté. Si allontanò dal padre, passò di fianco ad una serie di palme e raggiunse il palco. Si fermò di scatto trovandosi Trunks davanti, strinse le mani tra loro e il battito cardiaco le accelerò.  
__  
Trunks si piegò in avanti e passò la mano pallida tra i capelli neri a caschetto della bambina.  
"Hai visto? Hai battuto anche il mio papà" sussurrò. La bimba sporse il labbro inferiore, il viso le divenne rosso.  
"E' andato, non ci ho combattuto" balbettò. Trunks le prese la mano e gliela sollevò, Pan strinse di scatto i pugni.  
"La vincitrice!" gridò il giovane. La bambina abbassò lo sguardo e ridacchiò.  
  
Pan deglutì a vuoto e si voltò, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli neri.  
"Ehy, tu non sei Pan?" si sentì chiamare. Si mise a camminare nella direzione contraria. Trunks la raggiunse e la afferrò per la spalla.  
"Pan, non ti ricordi? Sono Trunks! Abbiamo fatto quel viaggio nello spazio insieme" disse il giovane. Pan avvampò, si voltò e gli sorrise.  
"Certo. E' bello vederti". Mentì. Trunks alzò e abbassò lo sguardo, chiuse gli occhi e ridacchiò.  
"Sei diventata alta! Era l'ora" disse. Ridacchiò, si portò una mano al capo, lasciando l'altra nella tasca. Pan abbassò lo sguardo.  
  
__Trunks si caricò la bambina in spalla e la sentì ridacchiare, le strinse le gambe, mentre Pan si avvinghiava a lui con le braccia.  
"Allora piccola guerriera, ti piace il cavalluccio?" domandò Trunks.   
"Trunks, che bello vederti!" gridò Videl. Il Briefs si voltò e osservò la Son, la figlia di Mr Satan stringeva un grande lenzuolo bianco al petto.  
"Ciao Videl! Porto Pan a fare un giretto in volo" disse. Videl annuì, chiudendo gli occhi e sorridendo.  
"State attenti, ancora è troppo piccola per volare da sola" rispose la donna. Si voltò verso la figlia, riaprendo gli occhi.  
"Panny, fai la brava" le ordinò.  La figlia annuì e si sporse con il capo in avanti.  
"Trunks, mi prometti che da grandi ci sposiamo?" chiese. Trunks impallidì e sgranò gli occhi.  
"Ma che dici? Sposarsi è una cosa seria e da grandi" disse, mentre un rivolo di sudore gli scendeva lungo la guancia.  
"Dimmi sì! Dai, dai, dai!" implorò la piccola. Videl sospirò e scosse il capo.  
"Trunks, non farci caso. Oggi lo ha chiesto un po' a tutti" brontolò. Trunks accarezzò la testa di Pan, facendole finire le ciocche di capelli neri davanti al viso.  
"Da grande sarai piena di pretendenti bellissimi, molto più belli di me. Pan socchiuse gli occhi, le divennero liquide e sporse il labbro in fuori.  
"Voglio te" piagnucolò. Trunks spiccò il volo, tenendole strette le gambe.  
"Ok, prometto". Capitolò.  
  
"Pan, mi stai ascoltando?" domandò Trunks. Pan sbatté un paio di volte gli occhi, si voltò verso di lui e annuì.  
"Allora parla dai. Ti hanno tagliato la lingua al college?" chiese Trunks. Pan uscì la lingua, chiudendo gli occhi. Trunks le camminò intorno ed annuì.  
"Ecco, così ti riconosco" ribatté. Pan incrociò le braccia e fece sbattere la punta degli stivali tra loro.  
"Dovrei ripartire a fine mese" sussurrò. Trunks le diede un pugno delicatamente sulla spalla.  
"Allora dobbiamo vederci assolutamente prima". La invogliò. Pan si abbassò e tolse i ganci che tenevano il palco unito ai gradini di legno.  
"Assolutamente" rispose con voce roca.


	7. Cap.7 La febbre di Ub

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Un fatto ovvio.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: “Ricordo ogni dettaglio di quel giorno, ma non il suo nome”

Cap.7 La febbre di Ub  
  


“Grazie per avermi ospitato” sussurrò Ub. Marron si sporse in avanti e gli mise la mano sulla fronte.

“E lo faremo ancora, almeno finché non se ne sarà andato questo febbrone” mormorò la giovane. Ub si passò la mano dalla pelle scura nella cresta dei capelli, deglutì a vuoto e incassò il capo nelle spalle.

“Non avrei i soldi per pagarvi vitto e alloggio” sussurrò.

“Scherzi?! Sei ospite” ribatté la giovane. Ub avvampò, deglutì a vuoto e si voltò, il suo capo affondava nei due cuscini dietro la sua testa.

“Tua madre ha detto ...” sussurrò. Marron incrociò le braccia e negò con il capo.

“Lascia perdere cosa ha detto mia madre. Farò allenamento con te” rispose la ragazza. Si voltò e prese un termometro dal tavolo, fece alzare il braccio al giovane e glielo sistemò sotto la maglia, all'altezza dell'ascella.

“Allenamento?” chiese Ub. Marron gli abbassò il braccio e gli sorrise.

“Sto studiando per diventare infermiera” ribatté. Ub si leccò le labbra e abbassò lo sguardo.

“Io non li ho i soldi per l'università, dove vivo io a dire la verità non c'è neanche la scuola normale” rispose. Marron gli passò la mano sopra il capo, scompigliandogli la lunga cresta scura.

“Deve essere dura” mormorò. Ub strinse con i pugni le lenzuola e le coperte, sospirando.

“Manca l'acqua e solo io sono in grado di volare. Questo è veramente duro” ribatté. Marron si grattò la guancia e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre.

“Mi sembra che fosse per questo che volevi vincere il Torneo di arti marziali, ma ero piccola, me lo ricordo poco” ribatté. Ub annuì e sospirò.

“Non siamo l'unico villaggio ridotto male. Il sovrano di questo pianeta avvantaggia solo le zone a Nord del mondo, tutte quelle a Sud sono nell'indigenza. Tranne le isole, ma solo perché sfruttano le risorse monetarie dei turisti del Nord” ribatté. Marron prese una sedia e si sistemò accanto al letto del giovane. Gli tolse la pezzuola dalla fronte, sentendola calda sotto le dita e la immerse in una bacinella colma di acqua e ghiaccio sul comodino.

“Senti, ieri eri ubriaco e non te ne sei accorto, ma ...” Iniziò la giovane. Ub deglutì a vuoto e strisciò sotto le coperte.

“Stai fermo o sbalzerai la misurazione” ribatté la bionda. Ub annuì lentamente.

“Scusa se ti ho baciato” mormorò con voce roca. Marron arrossì all'altezza delle gote e sopra il naso.

“Era il tuo primo bacio?” chiese.

“No, era il secondo. Una volta incontrai una giovane velata al pozzo. Avevo viaggiato per giorni ed avevo un colpo di caldo, mi sembrò una visione. Ricordo ogni singolo dettaglio di quel giorno, ma non il suo nome” rispose Ub. Marron gli rimise la pezzuola e sorrise.

“Ho capito, per conquistarti bisogna aspettare che il tuo cervello sia in ebollizione” disse gentilmente. Ub strinse gli occhi, il suo viso era rosso ed il respiro del giovane era irregolare.

“E per te?” domandò. Marron gli tolse il termometro da sotto il braccio.

“Ho avuto due fidanzati, quindi no. Ed il primo me lo ha dato uno dei due quando avevo cinque anni perché l'ho aiutato a prendere della legna da terra” rispose. Guardò il termometro e corrugò la fronte.

“Sei veramente forte. Riesci a fare discussioni così complicate con trentanove di febbre” rispose. Ub si leccò le labbra secche, sentendole screpolate sotto la lingua.

“Nel mio paese è facile averla anche più alta e bisogna lo stesso andare a caccia o al pozzo” rispose con voce roca.

 


	8. Cap.8 Sarai l'oro nelle mani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo Un fatto ovvio di Laura Pausini.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: «Non ho paura di perderti, ma che tu perda me»

Cap.8 Sarai l'oro nelle mani  


Marron appoggiò il vassoio di metallo sopra la scrivania, facendo ondeggiare l'acqua nel bicchiere, prese la confezione di cartone del paracetamolo. Si voltò e sgranò gli occhi guardando il letto vuoto, raggiunse la finestra aperta e scostò la tenda leggera. Chinò il capo intravedendo Ub sulla spiaggia, saltò fuori dalla finestra e si mise a correre sulle tegole del tetto. Saltò, fece una capriola in aria e atterrò nella sabbia candida. Ub si voltò verso di lei, facendo ondeggiare la sua cresta di capelli. Si sentiva il fruscio del vento e il rumore dell'acqua in sottofondo. La giovane si rizzò, passandosi le mani sulla gonna togliendo i granelli di polvere. Avvertiva l'odore di salsedine pungerle le narici.

"Cosa fai qui fuori?" domandò. Ub la guardò, le tolse un codino da davanti al viso affondando le dita dalla pelle scura nelle ciocche bionde.

“Ormai è una settimana che mi ospitate, devo tornare a casa. I miei numerosi fratellini mi aspettano e anche il villaggio conta su di me” ribatté. Marron afferrò la sua mano nella propria, incrociando le dita con quelle di lui.

“Se tu trovassi un lavoro remunerativo qui potresti mantenere loro lì" rispose la giovane. Ub la prese in braccio e spiccò il volo. La bionda arrossì, strinse gli occhi e deglutì. Ub atterrò all'interno della stanza e la mise a terra. Marron raggiunse il tavolo, prese una confezione di cartone e la aprì, prendendo dal suo interno una pillola.

"Non facciamo altro che parlare del nostro passato amoroso, ma un passato sterile non concede repliche" sussurrò il giovane. Marron prese il bicchiere d'acqua con l'altra mano e si voltò verso di lui.

"Stiamo scappando dal fatto che ti ho baciato" mormorò Ub, sedendosi sul letto. Marron lo raggiunse e gli si sedette accanto.

"Marron, senti, mi dispiace di averti baciato, ma io non sono il ragazzo giusto per te" mormorò.

La giovane gli mise in bocca la pillola e gli porse il bicchiere d'acqua. Ub lo prese e bevve un sorso, ingoiando anche la pillola.

"Se riesco a diventare infermiera ed ad entrare all'ospedale di una delle grandi città, guadagnerò bene. Certo non sarò ricca, ma sarà un trampolino di partenza" sussurrò la figlia di Crilin. Aprì e richiuse lo scatolino un paio di volte.

"Io sono povero. Tua madre ha ragione ad essere avara, i soldi sono essenziali in questo mondo diseguale" sussurrò Ub. Si massaggiò il collo e chiuse, gli occhi corrugando la fronte.

"Lo so che era solo un bacio, ma ... sei stato il migliore dei miei mali. E lo stesso credo che io sia per te" ribatté Marron. Afferrò per il capo il giovane e lo baciò, Ub chiuse gli occhi e contraccambiò il bacio. Le loro lingue si accarezzarono, intrecciandosi, le punte si avvicinavano e si allontanavano crendo delle scise di saliva. Ub si staccò, le mise le mani sulle spalle e negò.

"Non ho paura di perderti, ma che tu perda me. Potrei morire domani di stenti o combattendo contro un mostro per salvare il mondo" sussurrò il giovane. Marron gli accarezzò la guancia con il dorso della mano.

"Rischio di perdere così i miei genitori da quando sono nata. Il mondo delle battaglie è anche il mio" ribatté. Ub le prese la mano nella sua, facendole cadere lo scatolino sulla gonna rosa e le sfiorò la punta delle dita con le labbra.

"Te lo ripeto, ti porterei solo indigenza" biascicò.

"Se siamo insieme, ho già tutto l'oro che mi occorre. Mi rende ricca la tua presenza" ribatté Marron. Ub inspirò ed espirò un paio di volte.

"E' inutile negare qualcosa di ovvio. Io ti amo, ma potrebbe essere solo un amore giovanile, qualcosa che svanirà. Ci conosciamo da troppo poco" mormorò. Marron afferrò la mano con cui Ub teneva il bicchiere e glielo avvicino al viso.

"Finisci di bere e facciamo passare un po' di tempo, così lo scopriremo" sussurrò. Ub corrugò la fronte ed espirò dalle narici.

"E la mia famiglia?" domandò. Marron gli fece l'occhiolino.

"Conosco un modo per farti diventare ricco" ribatté.


	9. Cap. 9 Blackmail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: cyborgs

Cap. 9 Blackmail  
  
Mr Satan mise il collare al cane, afferrò il guinzaglio e gli accarezzò la testa.  
"Ormai siamo anziani, ma Majinbu si rifiuta di farci morire" borbottò. Il cane abbaiò, scodinzolando.  
"Sono vecchio per portarti ancora a passeggio, ma a te non interessa. Tu fai solo le feste" sussurrò l'uomo. Prese le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca, le mise nella toppa e le girò. Aprì la porta di casa, sgranò gli occhi, spalancò la bocca e lasciò cadere il guinzaglio. Il cane indietreggiò guaiendo e si nascose sotto un tavolo, acquattandosi.  
"Ti ricordi di me?" domandò C18. Allungò la gamba e la mise sullo stipite dall'altra parte. Mr. Satan deglutì guardando la porta bloccata e deglutì.  
"Io ecco ...". Si afferrò l'addome, cadde in ginocchio e mugolò di dolore ripetutamente. Il sudore gli scendeva lungo il viso, strinse gli occhi e gemette.  
"Non hai mai finito di pagarmi quel miglioncino che mi dovevi dal torneo" sussurrò la cyborg. Il terrestre ansimò e alzò il capo, guardando la bionda.  
"Era solo una cifra irrisoria quella che mi era rimasta da darti" biascicò. C18 si guardò le unghie, assottigliando gli occhi.  
"Ci sono gl'interessi" mormorò. Mr. Satan ansimò, si grattò il collo e si guardò intorno.  
"Non ho contanti, al momento" farfugliò. 18 entrò in casa e si chiuse la porta alle spalle. L'eroe della terra indietreggò, si rimise in piedi e fece un altro paio di passi indietro.  
"Se pensi di denunciarmi, non funzionerà. Sono passati anni, ti prenderanno per una mitomane, penseranno che stai mentendo" ribatté. Inciampò nell'orlo del tappeto, cadde a terra, urlò di dolore e si tenne stretto il piede.  
"Che male! Che male!" strepitò. 18 raggiunse il divano e si appoggiò con il gomito allo schienale.  
"Risparmiati queste sceneggiate. Voglio trasformare quei soldi mancanti in un favore" spiegò. Piegò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli biondi.  
"Che genere di favore?" chiese l'uomo. Si mise seduto a terra e vide il proprio riflesso nelle iridi color ghiaccio di C18.  
"Tu ti ritirerai come Campione del Mondo ed eleggerai un tuo successore. Questa volta sarà qualcuno che davvero protegge la terra" rispose la donna. Reclinò ancor di più il capo e appoggiò la guancia contro la mano.  
"In cambio della fama, lui terrà te, il mostro rosa e il tuo cane in questa casa. E ti permetterà di mantenere lo stesso alto tenore di vita". Concluse. Mr. Satan si alzò in piedi, strinse i pugni e negò con il capo velocemente.  
"Avermi fatto vincere un misero torneo non basta per la tua folle richiesta" ribatté. C18 stese il braccio, aprì le dita e sul palmo le comparve una luminescente sferetta candida.  
"Rifiuta e ti ucciderò. Gli farò vincere un torneo e insieme al resto della squadra lo faremo risultare il salvatore del mondo alla prima occasione utile. Il candidato diventerà quello che voglio, sia che tu muoia, sia che tu viva, decidi" spiegò gelida. Mr. Satan allargò le braccia e chinò il capo, sentendo il proprio cane uggiolare più forte.  
"Hai vinto, non c'è storia contro dei cyborgs assassini" disse con voce roca. Alzò il capo e la guardò in viso.  
"Tu cosa ci guadagni?" domandò. C18 sorrise, ticchettò con le dita sulla pelle diafana e sbatté le ciglia.  
"Aiuterò quello che mia figlia ha deciso essere il suo  _cucciolotto_ " disse seducente.  



	10. Cap.10 Migliori amici

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Pirate battle music New Horizons.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: Dopo dieci anni

Cap.10 Migliori amici  
  


"Hai sentito? Quella piattola di mia nipote è tornata" disse Goten. Trunks alzò lo sguardo dalla serie di carte e si premette gli occhiali contro il naso.

"Cosa?" domandò. Goten sospirò, si mise sulle punte dei piedi e spiccò il volo, mettendo le mani in tasca.

"Potresti ascoltarmi mr. Amministratore delegato" borbottò il moro. Trunks sospirò, si passò una mano tra i capelli color glicine spettinandoli e socchiuse gli occhi.

"L'industria non va avanti da sola e mia madre me la lascia sempre più spesso" ribatté. Goten volteggiò intorno alla scrivania e la sua aura fece tremare il portapenne.

"Scendi, siamo in ufficio, ti ricordo. Non voglio che qualche segretaria ti veda" ringhiò Trunks. Aggrottò la fronte ed il taglio dei suoi occhi si fece più spigoloso. Goten si sedette sulla scrivania accanto a una pila di carpette.

"Sto parlando di Pan, stavo cercando di sdrammatizzare " spiegò. Trunks si sporse verso di lui e il Son si rifletté nelle sue lenti da vista.

"Come mai devi sdrammatizzare?" chiese il glicine. Goten incassò il capo tra le spalle e sospirò, abbassando lo sguardo.

"L'hai vista ultimamente?" domandò. Trunks tolse e rimise una graffetta dai fogli che teneva in mano.

"Sembrava un angelo depresso e non indossava i suoi soliti vestiti da maschiaccio" mormorò con voce roca. Goten gli ticchettò sulla fronte un paio di volte.

"Dove l'hai vista un angelo? Ha tirato nuovamente fuori le unghie, quel piccolo demonio" ribatté. Trunks gli scacciò la mano agitando la propria e sporse il labbro inferiore.

"Cosa intendi?" chiese. Goten ghignò e piegò di lato il capo.

"Ha messo a soqquadro la casa, non vuole tornare al college nonostante abbia quasi finito" spiegò.

"Vuole abbandonare gli studi?" domandò Trunks. Goten si alzò in piedi ed annuì un paio di volte, facendo ondeggiare le ciocche nere.

"Suo nonno vuole chiudere la palestra, visto che si ritira. E lei vuole gestirla al suo posto, pur di non farla chiudere" disse. Trunks annuì, corrugò la fronte e si massaggiò il mento.

"Sono contento che si stia riprendendo, ma forse ha bisogno di una spalla su cui piangere. Dovrei andarle a parlare" mormorò. Goten alzò un sopracciglio.

"Dopo dieci anni che la tratti come una sorellina, vuoi dirmi che ti sei innamorato di lei? Non mi sembrava quando sei tornato dal viaggio nello spazio" sussurrò. Trunks girò la poltrona, dando lo schienale al migliore amico.

"Non so di cosa tu stia parlando" ringhiò il glicine.

"Parola mia che sono il tuo migliore amico da tutta una vita, secondo me ti sei innamorato" rispose Goten. Scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo, coprendo il suono dello sbuffo di Trunks.

 


	11. Cap.11 Migliori amiche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Pirate battle music New Horizons.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: cuscino

Cap.11 Migliori amiche  
  


Bra raggiunse la finestra, la aprì e guardò Pan balzare dentro

"Grazie di essere venuta" sussurrò, richiudendo la finestra. Pan si passò le mani sull'abito cinese che indossava e soffiò sopra i bottoni di legno che lo tenevano fermo all'altezza del petto.

"Mi hai telefonato con aria affranta. Cosa è successo?" domandò. Bra accarezzò la tasca rigonfia in cui s'intravedeva il cellulare.

"Lo sai che oggi è il mio compleanno?" domandò. Pan avvampò, deglutì a vuoto e indietreggiò.

"Beh, ecco ..." balbettò, sedendosi sul letto. Bra ridacchiò e si tolse la fascia rossa che indossava.

"Non mi fraintendere Pan, lo so che tu dimentichi tutto. Tra l'altro, tu quando lo fai?" chiese. Pan si passò la mano tra i lunghi capelli neri e sospirò.

"Non me lo ricordo" ammise. Bra roteò gli occhi, si sedette alla poltroncina davanti alla scrivania.

"Ci potevo giurare" ribatté. Pan si morse l'interno della guancia e accavallò le gambe nivee.

"Sei sempre stata tu quella che si ricordava le date" sussurrò. Bra incrociò le dita coperte dal tessuto vermiglio dei suoi guanti.

"E' così che fanno le migliori amiche, si completano" rispose. I suoi capelli azzurri legati in una coda oscillarono.

"Non erano i fidanzati quelli?" domandò Pan. Si grattò un sopracciglio, socchiudendo gli occhi.

"Noi ci siamo scritte lettere, anche quello lo fanno più i fidanzati". Le ricordò Bra. Prese un fermacarte a forma di pugnale e lo fece ondeggiare.

"Già, è vero. Cosa è successo?" chiese Pan. Bra le lanciò il pugnale e Pan lo prese al volo per il manico.

"Sono segregata in casa?". Questionò Bra. Pan guardò il proprio riflesso nella lama dell'arma.

"Questo lo avevo capito dal fatto che mi hai fatto entrare dalla finestra. Il problema è che non ti fanno uscire al tuo compleanno?" domandò. Bra saltò giù, facendo ticchettare i tacchi contro il pavimento.

"No, peggio. Mio padre ha seriamente deciso di uccidermi" rispose. Allargò le braccia ed iniziò a camminare avanti e indietro davanti al letto.

"E' arrabbiato con te?" chiese Pan. Bra si voltò di scatto verso di lei e abbassò le braccia.

"Sì, anche se con mia madre mi sta difendendo" mormorò sentendo la gola bruciare. Pan si alzò in piedi, aggrottando la fronte, raggiunse il comodino appoggiandoci il pugnale e tornò indietro.

"Bra ... hai svaligiato un negozio?" domandò. Bra le si mise davanti e negò con il capo.

"No" bisbigliò. Pan incrociò le braccia sul petto e chinò di lato il capo.

"Nelle lettere mi hai scritto che sei diventata un'esperta chimica specializzata in veleni. Hai avvelenato qualcuno?" chiese. Bra si guardò un'unghia e si tirò la pelliccina accanto ad essa con indice e pollice dell'altra mano.

"Quasi". Ammise. Pan la afferrò per le spalle, la attirò a sé e la guardo negli occhi.

"Come quasi?!" gridò. Bra le tappò la bocca con la mano e guardò la porta.

"Ho fatto esplodere la macchina di un'ex di Goten con un ki-blast" spiegò. Pan si accasciò sul letto seduto ed espirò rumorosamente.

"Sai, mi sto pentendo di averti spinta ad allenarti" biascicò. Si leccò le labbra secche e si sdraiò sul letto a faccia in su.

"Mica le volevo fare male, volevo solo spaventarla o ferirla gravemente, ma non ucciderla" si lamentò Bra. Pan si rimise seduta, riappoggiando le palme dei piedi a terra.

"Torna ai veleni, ti supplico" borbottò. Bra fece il giro del letto e prese un cuscino tirandoglielo addosso.

"Tu non lo avresti fatto per Trunks?" chiese.  Pan afferrò il cuscino e se lo strinse al petto.

"Ho ucciso per lui, sul pianeta dei Mercanti. Non dimenticherò mai come stavo male a vederlo soffrire, al buio, sotto la pioggia, in quel postaccio" mormorò. Affondò il capo nel cuscino e sospirò. Bra si prese una ciocca di capelli azzurri tra le mani e se l'attorcigliò intorno all'indice.

"Lui racconta sempre che ridevi e scherzavi" ribatté. Pan inspirò ed espirò rumorosamente, tenendo il naso premuto contro la stoffa.

"Facevo finta, per non concentrarmi su quante volte ho pensato fosse morto ammazzato" disse con voce flebile. Bra mise la ciocca dietro l'orecchio e giocherellò con il lobo dell'orecchio.

"Ti capisco, vale anche per me e Goten" bisbigliò. Pan alzò lo sguardo e la guardò in viso.

"Bene, ci siamo scelte pure i fidanzati con la stessa idiozia". Sospirò. Bra le indicò l'abito.

"Perché indossi quei vestiti?" chiese. Pan appoggiò il cuscino sulle gambe e lo accarezzò.

"Sono ospite a casa di mia nonna, mio padre ed io abbiamo litigato" spiegò.

"Siamo proprio messe bene" disse Bra. Si sedette accanto alla migliore amica e soffiò, facendole ondeggiare una ciocca nera sottile quanto uno spillo al lato del viso. Pan ridacchiò e anche Bra iniziò a ridere.


	12. Cap.12 L'umorismo di Vegeta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: "Posa quella panna!"

Cap.12 L'umorismo di Vegeta  
  


Vegeta guardò la punta azzurra dei fiammiferi e corrugò la fronte. Ne prese uno e se lo avvicinò al viso, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi.

"Quindi Goten resta per la notte?" domandò. Il Son ridacchiò, afferrò uno dei fiammiferi e si diresse al piano cottura.

"Se non le dispiace, signor Vegeta" disse. Utilizzò la sua aura per accendere il fiammifero, aprì il gas e avvicinò la fiammella, facendo divampare delle fiamme blu.

"Non è certo una novita" ringhiò il Briefs. Si sedette alla sedia, mise i gomiti sul tavolo e abbassò lo sguardo.

"Te ne vai spesso di casa ultimamente, è successo qualcosa?" chiese Trunks. Si guardò in un cucchiano e corrugò la fronte.

"Questi capelli diventano sempre più lunghi e ribelli" brontolò. Goten mise la pentola colma d'acqua sopra il fuoco.

"E' perché a litigato con zia Bulma?" chiese Goten. Vegeta accavallò le gambe e sbuffò.

"Fatevi gli affari vostri impiccioni" ringhiò. Trunks appoggiò il cucchiaio sul tavolo e alzò lo sguardo sul padre.

"Quindi la festa di Bra salterà?" chiese. Vegeta chiuse gli occhi, appoggiando anche la testa sul tavolo.

"Alla  _donna_  passerà presto l'arrabbiatura, lo sai com'è tua madre. E le farà una festa in grande entro la settimana" rispose. Goten mise il coperchio sulla pentola e si voltò, incrociando le braccia dietro la schiena.

"Ha ottenuto lo scopo, Valese a smesso di chiamarmi" disse. Rise e chiuse gli occhi. Trunks assottigliò gli occhi e li fissò.

"Spero tu voglia scherzare" sibilò. Goten deglutì a vuoto, si girò e raggiunse il frigorifero. Lo aprì e vi infilò dentro la testa. Trunks si voltò verso suo padre.

"Papà, ti manca Goku, vero?" chiese. Vegeta si rizzò di scatto e si voltò verso di lui.

" _Tsk_ , figurati se mi manca Kakaroth" ruggì. Incrociò le braccia ed espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

"Avverto anche l'aura di Pan in camera di mia sorella. Quando quelle due capiranno che se non le celano, è inutile che si vedono di nascosto?" chiese Trunks. Goten sorrise, tolse dal frigorifero un contenitore di panna e lo puntò verso il migliore amico.

"Posa quella panna!" strillò il glicine.

"Ed io che volevo farti bello per vederti con la ragazza". Lo stuzzicò. Vegeta ghignò e si leccò le labbra, alzando e abbassando il piede.

"Finalmente mio figlio si è accorto che gli piace quella pulce mora nipote della terza classe?" chiese. Trunks sgranò gli occhi, avvampò e negò lentamente con il capo. Goten aprì la bocca e la richiuse un paio di volte.

"Ora mi tirerà un pugno nello stomaco per farmi svenire, signor Vegeta?" biascicò. Il principe dei saiyan si alzò in piedi, gli tolse la panna spray dalle mani e la ondeggiò.

"Vedremo. La _donna_ mi ha lasciato morto di fame, se cucinerai bene ti risparmierò".


	13. Cap.13 Pan e Trunks si fidanzano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Butterfly.  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: radiosa come l’oscurità

Cap.13 Pan e Trunks si fidanzano  
  


“Sono già le due. Non dovremmo dormire?” domandò Pan, guardando l'orologio. Prese una sua ciocca nera di capelli e la tirò un paio di volte.

“Sono una ragazza notturna. Non ho per niente sonno” ribatté Bra. Diede un paio di molliche di pane alla colonia di formiche che teneva in una teca, sorrise guardandole correre e su e giù lungo il loro formicaio. Si voltò verso Pan e mise le braccia dietro la schiena.

“Di solito è a quest'ora che posso raccogliere le erbe migliori, non posso usare la serra di nonno e devo volare fino alla foresta” spiegò. Pan schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Io al massimo ti potrei procurare qualche fungo velenoso, ma mi devi insegnare a riconoscerli. Le spiegazioni di mio padre sono così noiose che non riesco a seguirle” rispose. Bra si leccò le labbra sentendole screpolate sotto la lingua. Raggiunse la finestra, inspirò l'aria umida e socchiuse gli occhi, guardando il cielo blu-notte trapuntato di stelle.

“Sto morendo di sete” sussurrò. Pan si alzò, raggiunse la porta e la aprì.

“Vado al piano di sotto a prendere qualcosa da bere”. Propose. Bra si voltò verso di lei ed annuì.

“Fai piano, gli altri staranno dormendo, ma non si sa mai” sussurrò. Pan le fece l'occhiolino e le mostrò il pollice.

“Serena, non mi farò beccare” bisbigliò. Si chiuse la porta alle spalle e si allontanò dalla camera dell'azzurra. Scese le scale sulla punta dei piedi, guardando a destra e a sinistra ripetutamente. Percorse il salone, superò il corridoio ed entrò in cucina. S'immobilizzò trovandosi davanti Trunks. Il ragazzo era illuminato dalla luce della luna che entrava dalla finestra, aveva una mano sul tavolo della cucina, il capo leggermente reclinato all'indietro e stava sorseggiando una lattina di aranciata. Pan si voltò e fece un passo avanti.

“Aura, ricordi?” domandò Trunks. Alzò un sopracciglio e guardò Pan voltarsi ridacchiando. La Son guardò il suo petto nudo e scese fino ai fianchi di lui, dove c'era il segno rosso lasciato dall'elastico dei pantaloni del pigiama. Le guance della giovane divennero vermiglie.

“Pensavo ti stessi godendo il silenzio della notte, è inutile rimanga anche io” ribatté. Trunks aprì il frigorifero e la luce candida che ne uscì gli creò un alone tutt'intorno.

“Cosa vuoi? Latte, acqua, uno spuntino?” chiese. Pan sbuffò e incrociò le braccia.

“Acqua, ma noto che non ascolti” ringhiò. Trunks sorrise, estrasse una bottiglietta d'acqua e si rizzò, si voltò e gliela lanciò.

“Sbaglio o io sono capace di farti tornare la grinta?” domandò. Pan abbassò lo sguardo e le sue iridi nere divennero liquide.

“Sei anche in grado di togliermela” bisbigliò. Trunks finì di sorseggiare il contenuto della lattina e la piegò facendo pressione con la mano.

“Quel vestito ti sta bene”. Ammise.

Pan giocherellò con il lobo dell'orecchio, passandosi il dito sopra l'orecchino a forma di fiore e deglutì a vuoto.

“Anche tu stai bene” ribatté. Sentì la gola secca e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte. Trunks avvampò e deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte.

“Mezzo nudo?”. S'informò. Pan sgranò gli occhi, chinò il capo e si fece finire le lunghe ciocche nere davanti al viso.

“Non è la prima volta che ti ci vedo e non ti sei mai imbarazzato. Mi hai sempre dato della bambina” disse seria. Aprì la bottiglietta e se la portò alle labbra.

“Touché” rispose il giovane. Lanciò la lattina, che volò nella stanza e finì dentro la spazzatura.

“Solo che ora ti sei fatta una donna. E sei radiosa come l'oscurità” sussurrò con voce roca. Pan sentì le orecchie diventare bollenti.

“E' un tentativo di lusingarmi, poeta? Perché non credo che tuo padre approverebbe le tue doti artistiche” mormorò.

“Mio padre è pur sempre un principe, forse anche lui corteggia mia madre con frasi … no, che sto dicendo, lui al massimo le dice gallina o donna” brontolò Trunks. Pan ridacchiò, unì le punte dei piedi e sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre. Trunks la raggiunse e le mise una mano sui capelli mori.

“Pan … io credo di amarti” sussurrò. Pan alzò il capo e nelle sue iridi color ebano si rifletterono quelle azzurre e lucenti del Briefs.

“Io ti amo” rispose. Trunks si piegò, abbracciandola e sfiorò le labbra di lei con le proprie.

“Vogliamo scoprire se mi ami davvero?” chiese Pan e la voce le tremò. Trunks aveva il viso arrossato e sentiva il battito cardiaco accelerato rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

“Solo se vorrai essere la mia ragazza” ribatté. Pan lo abbracciò e gli affondò la testa nel petto nudo.

“Con piacere” bisbigliò.


	14. Cap.14 Attrazione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: I belong to you. La canzone di Eros Ramazzotti cantata insieme ad Anastacia.  
> Il video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1SFx2uGiSdw  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: primo pensiero

Cap.14 Attrazione  
  


Bra sentì bussare alla porta, la raggiunse e la aprì. Impallidì guardando Goten entrare e indietreggiò. Il ragazzo si chiuse la porta alle spalle e le sorrise.

“Pan non verrà. L'ho intravista in cucina con Trunks” spiegò. Fece l'occhiolino all'azzurra e tirò fuori una bottiglietta d'acqua da dietro le spalle. Bra la prese con una mano e con l'altra tirò uno schiaffo sulla sua spalla.

“Ti sembra cosa entrare nella camera di una ragazza?” ringhiò. Goten allargò le braccia e piegò di lato il capo.

“Ci sono entrato spesso, principessina” ribatté. Bra tolse il tappo alla bottiglietta e glielo tirò in testa.

“C'è differenza tra una bambina di cinque anni e una donna. Non noti?” ringhiò. Goten osservò oscillare la sua coda di cavallo e ridacchiò.

“Noto noto” sussurrò. Abbassò lo sguardo sui seni della giovane coperti dalla maglietta del pigiama di lei. Bra gli diede uno schiaffò, lo indicò con l'indice e bevve dalla bottiglietta. Il Son sporse il labbro inferiore e si massaggiò la parte lesa.

“Cosa posso fare per farmi perdonare, signorina?” chiese. Bra sospirò e si sedette sopra la scrivania, accavallando le gambe. I suoi pantaloncini del pigiama le arrivavano sotto il linguine.

“Sono io che mi dovrei far perdonare. Ho esagerato con la tua ex, ma giuro che mi sembrava una buona idea” brontolò. Goten si sedette sulla poltrona e incrociò le braccia.

“La fanno tragica, non eri poi così pericolosa. La tua aura non arriva neanche a quella mia di sei anni” ribatté. Bra bevve rumorosamente dalla bottiglietta.

“Non ti offendere. Pan da piccola aveva una grande potenza, ma crescendo si è ridotta. Ora avete lo stesso potenziale” ribatté Goten. Si passò la mano tra i corti capelli neri, scompigliando il ciuffo. Bra si sporse in avanti avvicinando il suo viso a quello di lui.

“Con le altre ragazze hai sempre il furbo e con me vieni a parlare come un guerriero fatto e finito. Guarda che vedevo quanto tu e Trunks scappavate per andare a giocare ai videogame” ribatté. Goten ghignò e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Mi fai venire voglia di combattere, probabilmente” mormorò con voce seducente. Bra gli si sedette in braccio e gli mise le mani sulle spalle, avvicinando ancora il proprio viso a quello di lui.

“E che ne dice, invece, di pensare ad altro Mr. Son?” domandò. Goten le passò un braccio intorno ai fianchi e la trasse a sé.

“Dico questo” rispose. Chiuse gli occhi e la baciò. Bra rispose al bacio, gli morse il labbro e lui le mise la lingua tra le labbra rosse. Le loro lingue s'intrecciarono, Bra gli succhiò il labbro inferiore. Le sue iridi azzurre divennero liquide e si staccò.

“Deduco che il tuo primo pensiero non siano più Valese o i combattimenti” mormorò. Goten mise una mano nella tasca dei pantaloni, sentendo la plastica di una bustina sotto le dita.

“Non fraintendere, quello che voglio fare non è il mio primo pensiero” disse con voce calda.

 


	15. Cap.15 Dopo una notte di fuoco

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: Qualcosa di te. La canzone di Anna Tatangelo.  
> Il video della storia: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ft90Yg2YviM  
> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challenge II:  
> Prompt: lenzuola disfatte

Cap.15 Dopo una notte di fuoco  
  


Bra strinse il lenzuolo con la mano pallida, coprendosi i seni sodi, i capelli azzurri le ricadevano scombinati ai lati del viso.

“Pan non è più rientrata” biascicò. Guardò a destra e a sinistra, la maglia del suo pigiama era abbandonata sopra la coperta aggrovigliata in un angolo del letto. Goten mugolò, si portò una mano alla testa infilando le dita tra le ciocche nere. Bra gli appoggiò il piede nudo sulla gamba. Il Son si alzò di scatto, tremando e si guardò intorno con gli occhi sgranati. Bra sorrise, si sporse verso di lui e gli baciò la spalla abbronzata.

“Non sopporti un po' di freddo?” domandò. Goten si voltò verso di lei, le prese il mento e la baciò.

“Un risveglio orrendo” mormorò. Bra gli mise il braccio intorno al collo.

“Dici che Pan è rimasta a dormire con Trunks?” chiese.

“Probabilmente a parlare dei vecchi tempi. Quei due sono verginelli” sussurrò con voce roca il moro.

La luce rosata dell'alba entrava dalla finestra. Il respiro di Bra si diffondeva nella stanza e Goten lo sentiva sovrapporsi al proprio battito accelerato. Goten affondò il viso nella spalla della giovane e inspirò, sentendo profumo di limone. Bra continuò a tenergli il braccio intorno al collo e infilò le dita affusolate nei suoi capelli neri. Goten si staccò da lei, le diede le spalle rimanendo seduto sul letto.

“Beh … ciao, penso di dover andare. Se tuo padre mi scopre” mormorò. Si alzò in piedi, raggiunse i suoi boxer abbandonati sul pavimento e li indossò.

“Mi hai detto che le aure diminuiscono mentre si ...” ribatté la giovane.

“Con tuo padre è meglio non rischiare, mai” rispose secco Goten. La giovane gattonò fino al bordo del letto e prese un laccetto per capelli, legandoseli in una coda.

“Lo rifaremo?” domandò e la voce le tremò. Goten indossò i suoi pantaloni, raggiunse la bustina di plastica abbandonata sul pavimento e la disintegrò con un ki-blast grande quanto l'unghia del pollice.

“Ogni volta che vuoi” rispose. Avvampò, deglutì e incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Che sia amore o no, i miei sensi sono già schiavi dei tuoi”. Ammise. Bra sorrise, gattonò fino al suo reggiseno e lo prese in mano. Goten si voltò e avvertì un calore al basso ventre guardando il corpo ignudo di lei.

“Fisicamente hai preso da tua madre” farfugliò. Bra scoppiò a ridere e scosse il capo.

“Non mi troverei nuda in un letto dalle lenzuola disfatte con uno a caso solo per illudermi sia il principe azzurro, mio caro Son. Ho scelto te perché so che dentro sei sincero e comunque so il tuo indirizzo, in caso tu non mi voglia portare all'altare” ribatté. Goten deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, chiuse gli occhi e scoppiò a ridere.

“La relazione con il ricatto mi mancava”. Ammise. Bra indossò le mutandine e il bordo di pizzo che le decorava le solleticò i fianchi.

“E poi posso sempre avvelenarti, se mi lasci”. Aggiunse. Goten allargò le braccia e si chinò in avanti.

“Si fidi, principessina, non ne ho intenzione”. Promise.


	16. Cap.16 Dovunque andrai

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: sapeva di poter essere forte  
> Scritta sentendo Wherever You Will Go di The Calling.

Cap.16 Dovunque andrai

_E forse, scoprirò_ __  
Il modo per ritornare un giorno  
Per guardarti, per guidarti

  
"Perciò ha davvero deciso che non tornerà al college?" domandò Gohan con voce roca. Videl accese la lampada del comodino e guardò la penombra della stanza.

"Penso proprio di no amore mio. Ti preoccupa la retta?" chiese la moglie. Il Son si sporse facendo cigolare il letto e aprì il cassetto del comodino.

"Non sono mia madre. Se davvero non vuole continuare gli studi, non la obbligherò" rispose. Videl sorrise guardando il marito seduto con la schiena piegata in avanti, scostò le coperte e si mise in ginocchio sul letto.

"Lo so che fai la voce grossa solo per il suo bene" mormorò. Lo raggiunse e lo abbracciò, mettendogli il mento sulla spalla.

"Non sei felice che finalmente riavremo la nostra bambina? Hai sofferto tanto quando è partita" mormorò. Baciò il mento del marito che sospirò.

"Quella gonna che le avevi regalato le stava troppo grande e quei libri sembravano schiacciare le sue spalle. Era così piccola, nonostante la sua forza, era rimasta bassina ed esile" sussurrò il marito. Prese dal comodino un album di fotografie e se lo mise sulle ginocchia, aprendolo. Accese anche la propria lampada e avvicinò il tomo alla luce. Guardò la prima foto in cui c'era Videl che si accarezzava il pancione sorridente, la successiva era storta e coperta per metà da un dito, ritraeva Gohan intento a scappare con dietro una serie di oggetti lanciati da Videl.

"Ero davvero insopportabile con le voglie ..." mormorò. Gohan le accarezzò la testa e ridacchiò.

"E già ti eri addolcita, rispetto al nostro prima incontro" le ricordò. Videl sbuffò, si sporse e gli mordicchiò la parte superiore dell'orecchio arrossandogliela.

"Non mi dire cattiverie, Great saiyamen, non è carino per un eroe" borbottò. Gohan ridacchiò nuovamente e annuì.

"La nostra bambina è sempre stata forte, come te" mormorò. Guardò la foto di Videl intenta ad accarezza il proprio pancione davanti a una piscina.

"Nemmeno era nata e già grazie a lei veniva fuori il supersaiyan God". Aggiunse. Osservò la foto in cui si vedeva un Mr. Satan svenuto e lui stesso che guardava l'ecografia della figlia in cui si vedeva una piccola coda.

"Questo è il primo dentino e questa la prima volta in bicicletta" sussurrò Videl, indicando una serie di foto con l'indice pallido. Gohan le vide una dopo l'altra e sorrise, vedendone una in cui Pan, con una piccola tuta da karateka si stava fasciando un taglio sul braccio.

"In alcune era così piccola che non mi arrivava nemmeno al ginocchio" disse con voce roca Gohan.

"Qui le ho insegnato a volare. Mi ha fatto prendere un colpo, ha fatto il giro dell'intero pianeta prima che io riuscissi ad avvertirti che era partita come un razzo. Voi saiyan vi siete sempre divertiti a farmi spaventare" brontolò Videl. Gohan si voltò verso di lei e le sfiorò le labbra con le proprie. Videl arrossì, chinò il capo e sorrise. Gohan si voltò nuovamente verso l'album, guardò Trunks sollevare la mano di Pan, alzando la bambina al di sopra del campo di pietra del torneo e un'altra foto in cui si vedeva Pan appoggiata alla navicella su un prato, accanto a Goku bambino e Trunks intento ad unire due circuiti del mezzo spaziale.

"Il tempo è volato. Si è già fatta una donna" sussurrò Gohan. Chiuse l'album, si sporse e lo rimise nel cassetto.

"Farai pace con lei?" domandò Videl.

"Mi fingerò un altro po' arrabbiato e poi chiederò scusa" mormorò Gohan. Si voltò sentendo dei passi, Videl si alzò in piedi e si girò verso la porta sentendoli farsi più vicini. Pan aprì la porta della stanza ed entrò con il capo chino, i capelli mori le coprivano il viso.

"Papà, sono venuta a chiederti scusa. Non ritornerò sui miei passi perché quella palestra è importante per me ...". Iniziò a ripetere a memoria, attraverso le ciocche more si riuscivano a intravedere le orecchie arrossate. Gohan si alzò, la raggiunse e la abbracciò, stringendola a sé.

"Pan ..."mormorò. Le lacrime rigarono le guance della figlia che lo abbracciò a sua volta.

"Mi dispiace di aver alzato la voce qualche giorno fa" biascicò con voce roca.

"Dovunque andrai, qualsiasi cosa sceglierai di fare, io ci sarò". La rassicurò Gohan. Videl sorrise guardandoli e gli occhi le divennero lucidi. Pan alzò il capo e sorrise, alcuni capelli le si erano aderiti al viso umido.

"Ti voglio bene, papà".

 


End file.
